


Request granted

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes nothing is what is seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request granted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He just has to say it](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56506) by idikehaine. 



> Author's notes: Written for hd_writers Wizarding Games 2014. Using all prompts from: Bingo Card 2  
> Dear idikehaine thank you for the permission to remix your story "He just has to say it" I hope you like what I have made of it.

„He asked me to kill him. So I did.“

Those are the last words I have read from my best friend Harry. Ron has all but fallen apart over it and only my solid knowlege that Harry Potter will never truly harm a living being, no matter how annoying they are has made going on possible.

Harry has disappeared just like Draco Malfoy. I know some people might argue that Harry could have killed Draco and made the corpse disappear before running away, but I know that this isn´t the case. Admittedly I have no clue what really has happend. It is a riddle worthy of Rowena **Ravenclaw** and I am still trying to find the solution.

All I know that ever since Harry has returned from the graveyard clutching **Cederics** lifeless body to himself he hasn´t been able to even think about killing someone, and the only guy that came to mind beforehand was Voldemort. I was the one holding him afte he broke down when he almost killed Draco in sixth year. He had thrown up so violently, and he cried. In the end he even tried to save Tom Riddle, so why people would think that he had it in him to kill a fellow student, just because said student was upset and hurting, it makes me mad.

We are trying to get on with our lives, although it has taken me a long time to come to terms with the fact that Harry has chosen to disappear from the wizarding world. In a way it is as if he has died as well.

Ron has turned to playing **Quidditch** , he has always been a great Keeper but to all of our surprise he has been recruited by the **Falmouth Falcons** to play as a **chaser** for them. He has been reluctant to accept at first but then he has accepted the postion. I think it takes his mind of things.

I love watching him play, he has come such a long way from the boy who navigated a giant **Wizarding Chess** game to the man I love deeply. But he has made his own way in the world. Now all I would need is knowing that Harry is happy. But Harry is like a **golden Snitch**. You know he has to be there out in the field, but he is elusive to all but the Seekers who chase him. Am I to be his Seeker? And what would I do once I caught him?

I am sure Harry has had his reasons to leave. I stumbled across Rons **Chocolate Frog Collection** a couple days ago and I saw Harry – painted on a card trying to escape from the attention and I hated the inscription on the back. It was such a hogwash about Harry being a hero. Harry was a great boy, and he has made a lot of things right that needed to be set right, but he was just a boy in the end.

I am thinking about my friend so much lately. I think he would have withered and died under the scrutiny of the press, under the watchful eyes of the adoring public.

And I wonder, what has really happend to Draco Malfoy. The last sentence I ever heard from Harry echos in my mind and I wonder where they are. I am walking through London when I stop dead, I can´t believe what I am seeing. It`s a Gallery in the middle of Notthing Hill, a beautiful picture catches my eye.

The man in it lies on a bed, his eyes focusing not the camera but the person behind it. His hair falls into his face, carelessly tousled, and his nakedness is covered only through a thin sheet. His long limbs are draped in a way that he reminds me of a fallen angel. I step into the gallery drawn into it needing to know more – who has taken this wonderful picture, is this the clue I have been looking for?

I browse the pictures and I see always the same man, the photographer has taken his portrait in all different kinds of positions. Mostly he doesn´t look into the camera, but what strikes me most is how free he looks, unencumbered by a past and haunted memories. He looks like he should look at age twentyfive for the face that I have been looking at is none other than that of Draco Malfoy.

The assistant notices my admiration and comes up to me. „James Harold, is an exceptional artist. His pictures are beautiful and captivate many people.“

I turn towards her a smile on my face. „You don't know what the young man's name in the pictures is by chance?“

She smiles and answers. „His name is Lucas Black. James is very closed off about his private life, but Lucas and he appear to be a couple. James never shows us pictures without him.“

I wonder if James is who I think he is, and if he has forgotten about us, or simply chose to disappear, and has he obliviated Draco?

„Do you think I could talk to James Harold? Will he come by?“

The assisant contemplates my question. „He will have a matinée next Saturday. If you are interested I can reserve a slot for you, to talk to him.“

I take my leave, anxious to come back on Saturday and see if my friend is still out there somewhere. The week passes like syrup. I haven´t told Ron and I am not sure how I will handle this, if it truly is Harry that I have found.

Coming back to the gallery is nervewracking. I am shaking but try not to show it. And then I see him. His hair might be longer now and the fringe artfully draped over his forehead, his glasses are a more stylish model and his clothes fit him well, but his smile that is all Harry. The young man standing next to him his hand resting comfortably at the small of Harry's back, he looks right at home. I would recognize the face everywhere. They truly are a stunning **match** , blond elegance and dark power.

I know that Harry recognizes me the moment his eyes touch my face. He smiles and somehow he looks relieved. As if he has waited for someone to find him. He whispers something into Draco's ear and he twists to take a look at me. But his face remains relaxed.

I nod and am torn between stepping up and claiming my friend back and waiting if he even wants to talk to me. But that hesitation proves needless. Harry comes over and pulls me into a hug. It is as if the years melt away, and all that counts is that he is here, not dead and very much alive.

He clears his throat. „As much as I would like to answer all of your questions right away, I need to take care of the other guests. Would you like to have dinner with me and Lucas? I know a wonderful restaurant close by.“ He looks at me imploringly, silently begging not to make a scene and I comply with his wish. I continue to browse the pictures and I observe Draco, or should I call him Lucas? They are another riddle for me.

James and Lucas come up to me, and we step outside. The little restaurant is cozy and I know why Harry has fallen in love with it.

Lucas begins. “Hello Granger, long time no see.” His voice is no longer haughty but sounds soft and cultivated and his eyes shine with warmth.

“Hello Lucas.” I see it is the right adress, because he smiles. Harry takes his hand and looks at him, the love between them is highly visible.

“So talk. Why did you want to die? And how did Harry convince you not to.”

Harry cuts in. “Hermione, what did Draco say exactly? And what did I answer?”

I ponder his reply. “You wrote – 'he asked me to kill him – so I did'”

Draco nods. “ And he did. Draco Malfoy died that night – and Lucas Black was born. I couldn´t stay in the wizarding world. It was so hard, people spit into my face and I had received threats. Mother had already left England and Father has not been himself ever since the end of the war. I am in touch with them. But the Draco you know is dead. Harry has helped me to live in the Muggle world. And as you have seen he has become much more important to me during the time, he has been my personal saviour. It wasn´t planned that he disappears too, but we have been traveling during the last years and only came back two weeks ago.”

Harry looks at Draco and strokes his hand. “And ever since we are back, he has been on my case to get back in touch with you.”

I am astonished at that, the Draco I knew would not have been so considerate. “Well then, I am pleased to meet you. I hope you will not disappear again, but give me a chance to get to know you as well.”

Harry smiles, and I feel hopeful that they have come home, maybe not to the wizarding world but to Ron and me at least.


End file.
